Necking
by lovelessx
Summary: Draco can't take the torture anymore. Dedicated to Meg


**Title:** Necking  
**Authors:** lovelessx  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Words:** 1060  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** Wet boys bouncing around and playing volleyball, public wanking and frottage  
**Summary:** Dedicated to **pezgurl** because she's going to be gone for the weekend and I'm going to miss her _Draco can't take the torture of that exposed neck_.

**Necking**

Draco Malfoy officially _hated_ the beach. There was risk of sunburn, the ocean made his hair and skin feel nasty, and there were loads of fit boys jumping around and god _damnit_ why couldn't the other 7th years gone on a lovely ski trip or something?

Of course, to top it all off... Harry Potter was the fittest boy he'd ever seen and he'd been eyeing the bastard all fucking day. First the idiot Golden Boy had gone for a swim, well that was all fine and dandy - Draco even liked to laugh when the waves knocked Potter over. Everything was okay til the bastard got _out_ of the water. Dripping. And wet. Then the arsehole went and played volleyball with his stupid Gryffindorks and he was content to watch Potter bounce around, spiking and diving into the sand to save a ball. Bloody bastard was just as good at it as he was at Quidditch. Perhaps he was just a natural with sports.

Oh fuck. He was heading towards the water again, after the game ended, to wash off the sand that now covered him. And then something spectacular happened. Harry sodding Potter looked at him and flung his head back to shake the water out of his hair and eyes and his hands danced down his neck and torso like a bloody _girl_ would. But Potter had looked at him and that neck, oh god, that neck when it was exposed - pale and begging to have the water licked off and the Adam's apple clearly wanted to be bitten. Draco was hard in exactly three point two seconds. That was a record for him.

Draco looked around carefully, the Slytherins that were closest to him were all either laying on their front or their back trying to catch some sun after seven years of living in a dungeon. Good, no one notice his suddenly go rigid and no one heard the quiet squeak that escaped him. Draco slowly leaned back in his chair, only to nearly snap straight up again. Harry was toweling himself off not six feet away and he was lathering on some lotion on his arms and chest. Harry laid back in his chair, which of course was facing straight at him. Bugger.

Harry leaned his head back and shielded his eyes from the sun. His neck was very much exposed. It took every bloody ounce of Draco's control just to stay in his fucking seat.

Over the next three hours, Draco blatantly stared at Harry. Finally, he couldn't take the torture anymore. He flew out of his seat faster than you could say 'Desire'. Harry was startled awake by a sudden weight landing in his lap and a pleasant tongue licking his neck, and oh, there was even some nipping in there. Harry hummed in pleasure and cracked an eye open and was shocked to find he had a lapful of Draco Malfoy eagerly teasing his neck and biting on his Adam's apple and he was hard and pulling Harry's hand to his lap and refusing didn't even occur to Harry. He slowly curled his fingers around Malfoy's cock and loosely fisted it. Draco whined and bucked against Harry's hand. _Finally_, something in his life felt like it was going right. He shifted his head and licked just below Harry's ear.

"It's about time, wanker, I've been trying to get you to look at me all day." Draco sat back and stared down at the Boy Who Lived To Be A Bloody Tease. He shifted his position so that he was straddling Harry and thrusting their cocks together. Harry's eyes widened almost comically and he whimpered beneath him, hips bucking up to mold to Draco's. Draco leaned down to kiss him hard, forcing his tongue into Harry's mouth and pinching a nipple. Harry moaned again and his hands were fisting in Draco's hair and it felt bloody _good_. Draco leaned back long enough to growl at Harry.

"You bloody tease, I was already staring all day." He leaned down and thrust almost painfully against Harry. It didn't even occur to him that people were starting to stare and they could get in serious trouble. Their minds were too clouded by lust to care.

Harry arched up into Draco and his fingers pressed roughly into his hips, surely leaving possessive bruises. Draco leaned forward again to capture Harry's lip between his teeth and, Merlin, the boy could make the most amazing sounds. Draco was close now, his thrusts becoming erratic. Harry growled and bit at Draco's ear and in the next two thrusts of his hips Draco was arching back and coming harder than he had in his life and he vaguely heard Harry moan his name.

When they both calmed down enough to notice the stares of their classmates and beach goers around them, Draco blushed darker than Harry (which was a surprise to most.) Harry easily stood and scooped Draco into his arms, carrying him into the water to clean off. Draco had no complaints about how the freezing water made his skin and hair feel.

It didn't matter, because Harry muttered dirty things in his ear and he had a feeling he was going to be coming again.

**End**

**A/N:** I'll miss you Meg! Have fun dear Hope you like your goingaway/don'tforgetme(notbloodylikely)/yayyou'reback pr0n WHEW!


End file.
